


Best Laid Plans

by what_is_a_social_life



Category: Glee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Quinn and Puck have a relationship with Beth and Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life
Summary: They oft go awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962728) by [what_is_a_social_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_social_life/pseuds/what_is_a_social_life). 



> Quinn's absence at Brittany and Santana's wedding bothers me, so I wrote this blob after re-watching "A Wedding."
> 
> Basically, this started out as a chapter for my series After It All, which was published on fanfiction.net as one story. For AO3, I broke it up to avoid a mess of tags, so the story this actually corresponds to is "Hard With You," which I believe is linked right above this. That chapter exists in this story now, so I doubt it will make its way into "Hard With You," but you never know.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Glee.

They had both RSVP’d “yes.” Quinn was the maid of honor and had a dress and everything, Puck had gotten leave, they had driven from Hartford together, stopping in New York to visit Shelby and Beth, then continued on to Lima. Quinn had gone with Brit and Santana to their original fittings and had vetoed some of the more extreme ones, but hadn’t bothered on some of their more out-there choices. She’d decided she didn’t need to go to another one and had stayed with her mom when Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina joined them. They tried to talk sense into Rachel about the Sam thing, and they supported where Santana stood on the Sue issue. Puck told her about Tina’s plans to propose and Quinn hadn’t taken him seriously at first, and then had wanted to talk Tina down herself, but Puck stopped her.

Everything was good to go.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Puck asks as Quinn straightens his uniform. “They’ll understand-”

“Puck, you have to go for the both of us,” she replies, glancing behind her. Judy had been in a car accident, and has a cast that runs up her entire left leg. She is being discharged that day-- Brittany and Santana’s wedding day-- and Quinn had said she would stay with her. “Have fun. Dance with as many moms are you want.”

“You know me so well.” He deadpans, and kisses to her cheek before calling, “Love you!” as he leaves.

* * *

He Snapchats her throughout the wait for the ceremony to start, mostly “Wish you were here”s. He even takes one with Mercedes where they both make puppy dogs faces and he adds, “She does, too.”

As if she’s not obsessively checking social media the whole time.

“Quinnie, you could have gone,” her mom says, and Quinn gives her a look.

“Frannie lives four hours away and unless you want Dad watching you, I’m all you got. The doctor said to my face you’re not supposed to be left alone.”

“I just feel bad.”

“What, that the other guy ran a red light? It’s fine, Mom. Brittany and Santana  and Kurt and Blaine understand, and Puck’s having fun, even if he won’t admit it.”

* * *

He gets back late that night to find Quinn sitting on the couch, reading a book he can’t see the title of. Judy’s nowhere to be seen, and Quinn’s too absorbed in her reading to notice him.

“Pam Anderson’s sure a handful,” Puck laughs, plopping down beside her and kissing her. She immediately shifts her position so she’s sitting more in his lap than anything else, and he snakes his arms around her waist to hold her.

“Blaine’s mom?”

“Uh-huh. She got drunk. As did Carole.”

“Carole drunk? Burt’s going to have a fun night.”

“That’s what I said,” he laughs. Quinn dog ears the page she’s on and sets the book on the coffee table.

“Didn’t Blaine’s dad leave his mom for his secretary a year or two ago?”

“It was right around when he and Kurt called it off, I think. I’m sure it factored into her drunken-ness.”

“I’m sure,” Quinn agreed. “Are you sure they don’t hate me? I know it was my idea, but I still feel bad.”

“Very sure.”

“Good,” she said. “Should we get married now, too? Everyone else seems to be.”

“Mike turned Tina down, actually.”

“Hm. Offer still stands.”

“Does it now?” he asked, starting to kiss her neck. “I’d like to leave the offer on the table for a little while longer, I think.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you. The brains must be it.”

“Ha.”

The make-out session that springs up is interrupted by a FaceTime from Beth, who wants to tell them all about the kindergarten Shelby had her tour that day, and then a need to help Judy to the bathroom, but Puck, honestly, doesn’t care anymore.

They have a lifetime, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who comments/bookmarks/leaves kudos/etc! If you have any questions you can ask in the comments or over on Tumblr (Over there, I'm yetanotheremptypage). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
